Nicknapped Horribly
by yaoilover007
Summary: Nick got Nicknapped... Horribly. For adults only, torture is in here. Done to a male. Just FYI, and I don't bother reading reviews. Just saying. Plus I have no idea why Nick didn't just call Caleb. Dunno what goes on in my head.


"..." Was Caleb's reaction to the note. He had found it when Nick hadn't picked up his phone, when he went over to check what was holding up the young Malachai. It read:

To Caleb, Sorry, but if need to go. I can't stay here anymore. Three people are following me. They're not demons. Just found that out. I think they're at the door step, but I can't be-

And the note ended right there. Caleb then felt the shock go away, replaced by anger. Anger at himself for not protecting his secret love interest, anger at Nick for being so pathetically captured, and anger- no, it was more than anger. It was fury at the Nicknappers. He was going to hunt them down, all of them, one by one. Roaring, Caleb went to look for Nick.

-du,da,la,du,da,la- *cough cough* Nick's current predicament, never going back to Caleb's current problems.

Nick opened his eyes. He was in some kind of abandoned, dirty store. His head was still throbbing from the blow to the head his Nicknappers gave him, and he didn't feel well at all.

Nick hissed in pain. The kidnapping Nicknappers hadn't treated him well when he woke up, even showing sexual assault, like giving him hickeys, slapping his gluteus maximus (butt), and even feeling around his body.

"So?" Asked a Nicknapper. He was bald, so Nick decided to call him Baldy.

"So what?" Replied another. He had a goatee, so Nick naturally decided to call him Goat.

"What're we gonna do with him?" Baldy asked again.

"Well, that Death guy said that he just needed our little cutie here-" Goat paused and licked his lips. Nick shuddered. "-Alive, and that it didn't matter if we roughed him up."

Another Nicknapper, who had a Dodgers cap on (Nick decides to call him BallBoy), grinned. "So we can... rough him up a little?"

"No! Frick, what the hell are you guys do-" Nick yelled, but was quickly stopped by a punch to his gut- no, more like his groin.

"I love his cute, stubborn attitude! I just love making these kinds of guys cry like babies~." Baldy smiled.

"Then let's get down to teaching him a lesson in manners." Goat unzipped Nick's pants.

Nick was about to hit him when he realized that his hands and feet were both tied up firmly. Goat pulled Nick's pants down, and-his boxers! Nick felt so humiliated.

"So smooth..." Goat rubbed Nick's gluteus maximus. Feeling queasy, Nick squirmed.

Goat then pulled Nick onto his lap. Not upright, but lying face down.

It dawned on Nick what he was going to do. "Stop! You-" Once more, Nick was interrupted by a time, though, it was to the butt.

Goat consecutively started whipped Nick's butt with a whip. Don't know where he got that.

Nick tried his best not to cry, in pain and humiliation. He knew that the 2 others were watching, so he lifted his head and gave them his deadliest glare. Baldy and BallBoy just laughed.

Goat gradually made harsher, more painful whips, and Nick's vision blurred with tears. He started whimpering. After failing at stopping the hot, wet tears from coming out, he decided to try to not scream. But he couldn't hold back us vice for long.

Baldy then came over as Nick was screaming, and stuck his tongue inside Nick's mouth. Nick was losing consciousness.

He felt his skin tear at Goat's whip, and his blood flow down his bottom onto whatever Goat was sitting on. He didn't feel the hand go to his boy parts until it was too late.

Apparently, like Baldy, BallBoy also got bored spectating, and started stroking Nick's important part. Nick started to moan. The whippings had stopped, and pleasure from BallBoy's actions had filled him.

Baldy was still French kissing him; he was harsh inside Nick's mouth. And then came out the knife.

Nick hadn't noticed at first; his body was still numb from the whips. But slowly, Nick realized that Baldy had tore his hideous Hawaiian shirt, and started stabbing Nick. Not the heart, of course, but his stomach, ribs, and lung area- where his nipples were.

It was time for another round of pain again.

-du,ba,la,du,ba,la- Nick had lost consciousness this time.

Nick's chest, stomach, butt, legs, and arms hurt. Everywhere hurt. He opened his eyes. He was in a fancy room, on a huge bed with a beautiful canopy. How did I get here? Was Nick's first thought. Then came, Oh yeah! My kidnappers! He looked around, alarmed, but Baldy, BallBoy, and Goat weren't anywhere to be found.

Then he realized that there was a weight on his side. He shifted, trying to get the weight off, but felt his skin tear and yelped in pain.

The weight instantly disappeared, replaced by his mother. She looked like she had been crying. For a moment, she had a surprised expression, but that was quickly replaced by tears and she hugged- no, more like squeezed him as hard as she could.

Nick cried out again. "Mom! Mom! MOM! The wounds!" Nick yelled.

And as soon as he rose his voice, 6 people rushed into the room. Caleb was first. Then Nekoda, then Kyrian, then Acheron, then Bubba, and finally Mark.

They crowded him, asking him questions until his mother, yelled at them to shut up or beat it unless they want her to go psycho on them.

Nick just asked, "How did I get here?"

Caleb answered first,"I found your note, dude. Then I notified Kyrian, Acheron, Nekoda, Bubba, and Mark. They made a mess of you. Unfortunately for them, we made a... Terribly huge mess of them. What did they do to you? You were practically naked when we found you."

Nick then remembered what happened. He got kidnapped, then raped. He was humiliated so horribly. He tried to hold the tears back, but again, he couldn't. The crowd stared. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later." He croaked out, his voice suddenly hoarse. The others in the room just accepted his answer and gave him privacy with his mother.

He didn't tell her exactly what happened, but... She had a pretty good imagination, so Nick knew that she probably figured it out already.

Caleb then entered, and convinced Nick's mother to leave. "What really happened?"

Caleb has a rare, worried expression. "I... I was kidnapped." Nick's voice cracked.

"No, duh. What happened after they Nicknapped you?" Caleb rolled his eyes at Nick's lame answer.

"And then..." Nick's voice was practically a whisper. "I got tortured."

Caleb's features softened, and pulled Nick close to him. Nick then just let the tears flow freely, grateful for Caleb's shoulder as he relived his horrifying experience. Nick fell asleep quickly, and Caleb swore that he would teach Nick how to protect himself better. And know when people are tracking him.

Finally. Didn't take that long, and I will never explain what Death was thinking. Grim has a mind of his own, and I'm not that interested in what Death wanted to do. Of course, I'm the author, but... Oh well, who cares~ Oh yeah, the 3 guys, my personal opinion as the awesome author of them is just one word: creeps... O.o They were too disturbing for the author. Maybe.


End file.
